One Last Dance
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Touya Kinomoto don't like anything to do with the Li Clan even when Meilin Li had told him fher feelings about him but why is he dancing with her under the moon? a one-shot fic. TM


**Author's Note: This is my first time to write a CCS story especially Touya and Meilin so don't be harsh on me.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own CCS I only own the added characters and the plot.**

**Summary: Touya Kinomoto don't like anything to do with the Li Clan even when Meilin Li had told him her feelings about him but why is he dancing with her under the moon?**

**Chapter One: One Last Dance**

_**FLASHBACK   
**_"_Touya I like you!" a woman with a long black hair and a pair of ruby eyes said making Touya stop dead on his tracks before turning to her_

"_I told you before Meilin, I don't want anything to do with you, not today, not now and not even in the future." Touya said making Meilin cry and as if he didn't hear her crying, he left without another word and that is the last time she ever saw him.   
_**END OF FLASHBACK**

    Meilin Li was sitting in her wheelchair in the hospital. (Very weak and pale because of Leukemia) while thinking abut the same memory that hunt her dreams. Its been 2 years since she was diagnose with Leukemia and its been 8 years since she saw the guy who hu8nt her dreams. Her love for him is still strong even though she knows that there will never be him and her.

'I can't believe everything is happening to me.' Meiling sigh 'I know I'm dying, I can feel it so why did the doctor still asked Xiao Lang to go with him and leave me here waiting.' She added in her thought before coughing

Meilin was use to coughing and all but yesterday made everything change and until now she still get shocked whenever she cough. Meiling cough again covering her mouth with her hand when she felt her hand get wet. Covering her hand was blood, she look at her hand making her lost in deep thoughts.

"Hey! Look at your hand." Xiao Lang said behind her as he kneel in front of her and wipe her hand with his handkerchief sending her back to reality

"Xiao Lang you shouldn't have done that." Meilin said looking at Xiao Lang's handkerchief

"It's okay!" Xiao Lang said replacing his handkerchief back in his pocket and went behind her "Are you ready to go?" Xiao Lang asked as he squeezes her right shoulder

"Yes!" Meilin answered weakly as Xiao Lang started to push her wheelchair

**YELAN'S OFFICE...   
    **Xiao Lang is waiting for Yelan in her office to talk to her about Meilin's condition and his plan while Meilin is quietly tuck in bed to rest and regain her strength.

"Your already back!" Yelan said as she enters and sat on a couch near his son "What did the doctor said?" She added after Xiao Lang smiled at her

"The doctor had done everything to save her but its sad to say that she have to go soon." Xiao Lang tried to said calmly but loosing her cousin like this is so hard to accept so tears started to fall as Yelan took the news and also started to cry

'Why my niece? Why her? She is far to young.' Yelan could only thought as she cried helplessly

"By the way mom, I was planning to give Meilin something that she will always treasure." Xiao Lang said after getting his self control back

"And what might that be?" Yelan asked eager to know

"I think the right question is who might them be? And when will that be?" Xiao Lang answered instead

"You got my attention Xiao Lang."

"I was thinking, maybe we should asked every friends of Meilin in Tomoeda even our teachers also the man her heart desired to see to come here to give her a party for her up coming birthday this Saturday." Xiao Lang said as he surveyed Yelan's reaction from his suggestion

"I quite agree! But it will take too long." Yelan said a little worried that the idea might not push through

"Don't worry I got every under control." Xiao Lang said as if reading her mind

"Okay! I'll leave everything to you, just tell me if you need some help." Yelan said standing up

"I will, don't worry!" Xiao Lang said "But get her ready this Saturday for me," he added as he left to start the preparation

**MEILIN'S ROOM...    
    **Meilin was sleeping when she had the same dream. Sweat started to fall, making her open her eyes.

'I can't believe it! I had that dream again.' Meilin said and cough covering some part of her hand with blood

    Meilin reached for her wet tissue and cleaned her partly stained hand before trying to reach for her medicine. As she tried to reach her medicine, she accidentally knocks over her glass of water sending a loud crash of glass as the glass hit the floor without breaking.

"Meilin! Are you okay?" Xiao Lang asked as he burst into her room after hearing the crash

"I'm fine, I was just trying to drink my medicine." Meilin said with an assuring smile

"Here, let me help you." Xiao Lang said and helps Meilin before tucking her to sleep again.

**SATURDAY, MEILIN"S BIRTHDAY PARTY...**

**INSIDE THE AIRPLANE...   
**'Okay! I'll come.' Touya thought while sitting on the plane to Hong Kong (A/N: Everyone was already there except Touya.) 'I can't believe I'd said yes.' He added in his thought...

**MEILIN'S ROOM...   
**"Look at you Meilin, you look beautiful." Sakura squealed as she and Tomoyo dress her up

"Thanks!" Meilin said but she knows better that she is ugly now for she lost weigh less than you can possibly imagined, and she 's also very pale that Tomoyo had tried to cover with make-up, luckily it had work (A/N: only Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol knows about Meilin's condition)

"The party is about to start, we better go girls." Eriol said looking at his watch

"Yeah, Okay!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo said and they said goodbye to Meilin

**AT THE PARTY...   
**"Welcome to Li Palace, please enjoy the party!" Yelan said as she walks toward Xiao Lang "Can you get Meilin here." Yelan added

"Sure!" Xiao Lang said saying goodbye to Sakura for a while as he went to Meilin's room

**MEILIN'S ROOM...   
**"Meilin!" Xiao Lang shouted as he ran and lift her up in a bridal was and started to walk fast out of her room

"Xiao Lang, I tried to reach my medicine but I can't so I tried to stand up and I fell." Meilin said in a soft low voice like a frightened little girl telling her father what had happened

"Shhh! Stop talking okay?" Xiao Lang said walking down the grand stairs 'Your going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you.' Xiao Lang added to his thought as he looks at Meilin lying in his arms unconscious

The entrance door swung open revealing the arrival of Touya Kinomoto; the guy Meilin loved the most.

"What happen?" Touya asked alarmed as he saw Xiao Lang carrying a very thin and unconscious Meilin 'Why am I feeling like this? Like I'm so scared to loose Meilin, why?' he added in his thought

"I'm going to take her to the hospital." Xiao Lang said looking at Meilin "Tell Yelan to keep the party going and tell her I'd taken Meilin to the hospital." He added before running to the open door

Touya was left confuse but had immediately recovered and went to the party to find Yelan and tell her what had just happened.

**AT THE HOSPITAL...   
**"Doctor, I thought you said she still have a couple of months to live." Xiao Lang said demandingly as Meilin who was no longer unconscious was waiting outside

"I said we did everything we could do but she have to go soon. That is what I said, I didn't gave you any certain time." The doctor said calmly

"Okay! Now tell me how long will she live?"

"I'm not sure, I guess maybe 10 or 15 days, only God knows." The doctor said making Xiao Lang Fall to the couch "I'm sorry Mr. Li." The doctor added comfortingly

"I understand, thanks for everything doc." Xiao Lang said and left his office

**OUTSIDE THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...   
**"Hey! So how am I doing? And don't you dare lie to me." Meilin said with a warm smile

"The doctor already told me when..." Xiao Lang stop can't say the word

"When I'm going to die." Meilin said helping Xiao Lang who just nods slowly "I see, so when will I die?" Meilin added eager to know

"Your not shocked or even worried that you'll die?"

"For a long time that I was diagnose with Leukemia, I already know that I'll die and I had prepared myself for that already. I had accepted it as part of my life beside dying is like falling into a deep sleep." Meilin explained with no trace of any negative feeling but instead a feeling of relief can be feel

"Your right, its just that loosing someone very special and priceless like you is like living in a living hell." Xiao Lang said tears started to fall

"You won't loose me, I might not be here physically but I'll always be here..." Meilin said pointing to his hearts "In your heart and I'll protect and guide you." Meilin said wiping Xiao Lang's tears "Now, stop crying, seeing the next leader of the Li clan crying gives me a creep." She added smiling as Xiao Lang return the smile and they went back to the Li Palace

**AT THE LI PALACE...   
**Everyone in the party has left except Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and even Touya. They were all sited on Yelan's office with her waiting for Xiao Lang and Meilin to return.

**Touya's POV   
**'I felt weird when I saw Meilin unconscious in Syaoran's arms, but why?' Touya thought as he remembered something 

**FLASHBACK   
**_"Touya I like you!" a woman with a long black hair and a pair of ruby eyes said making Touya stop dead on his tracks before turning to her_

"_I told you before Meilin, I don't want anything to do with you, not today, not now and not even in the future." Touya said making Meilin cry and as if he didn't hear her crying, he left without another word_

_Touya was working as usual but he can't concentrate for he felt something that he don't know what. Seeing Meilin crying hurt him a lot but why? And whenever he look at certain things he always remember Meilin and he knows there's something about her but he didn't give a damn to know what that was until now.   
_**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Am I in love with you Meilin?' he thought trying to figure out his feelings   
**END OF POV LI PALACE LIVING ROOM...**

"I'll take you to your room." Xiao Lang said as he started to went up the stairs to Meilin's room

"No, I want to be there to tell them myself."

"No, don't just leave everything to me." Xiao Lang said, "I'll handle it myself." Xiao Lang added to convince Meilin more

"Xiao Lang, I have the right to tell them because its my condition we're talking about."

"Okay! Your right, I'm sorry." Xiao Lang said as he went to the direction of Yelan's office

"It's okay Xiao Lang." Meilin said with a smile and whip the hair out of Xiao Lang's face

"Thanks!" Xiao Lang said as Meilin opened the door for them while still in Xiao Lang's arms

The door leading to Yelan's office opened making Yelan and the others jump to their feet and approach Xiao Lang and Meilin.

"Xiao Lang, Meilin." Yelan cried hugging Xiao Lang and kissing Meilin on the cheek "How are you feeling?" Yelan added to Meilin

"We better sit first." Xiao Lang said before Meilin can answer while looking at her in a its-best-if-we-sit look

Everyone in the room went to the couch to sit. Yelan sat on the single couch, Sakura and the others sat at the big couch while Xiao Lang sat at the other single couch bringing Meilin with him who sat on his lap arms still at his neck while his arms are wrap around her waist.

"Well how are you feeling?" Yelan asked again now that they are all settled

"I feel fine, I just tried to get my medicine and I fell." Meilin said weakly looking at all of them until she met Touya's gaze

"Meilin have you change your mind and you want me to tell them?" Xiao Lang asked softly snapping her back to reality

"No, I'll tell them myself." Meilin said looking at Xiao Lang

"Tell us what?" Yelan asked trying to cover the panicked and worry in her voice

"The doctor had told Xiao Lang when I'm going to die." Meilin said calmly with no emotion

"Oh god!" Yelan said shocked while the others can't find any word to say

"It's okay aunt Yelan. Don't worry." Meilin said trying to calm her and the others who started to cry (except Touya and Eriol). "I might be leaving physically but I'll always be in all your heart and I'll protect and guide you forever." Meilin added, as she didn't see the sadness vanish

Yelan smiled, seeing the courage of Meilin in the face of death is something she doesn't know Meilin have. "When did the doctor said?" Yelan asked looking at Meilin who look at Xiao Lang

"10 to 15 days, the doctor wasn't certain." Xiao Lang muttered

Everyone was silent. No one dared to talk until...

"I think I'm going to bed now." Meilin said trying to get up from Xiao Lang's lap

"Let me." Xiao Lang only answered and carried her to her room to tuck her to bed

"I guess we better do the same." Touya said standing up and following Xiao Lang's action while the others did the same

Touya was lying on his bed trying to sleep but he can't as Flashback of the day Meilin told him her feelings and the unconscious Meilin in Xiao Lang's arms keep on popping in his head. But what bothered him the most was the news about her being sick and having a couple of days to live.

'You're one brave girl.' Touya thought and chuckled a bit

'No, not a girl but a woman, a grown up who is not afraid of death, a courage I thought only my mother have.'

**NEXT DAY...**   
Meilin woke up in the morning to find Xiao Lang waiting for her already. 

"Xiao Lang why don't you spend time with Sakura?" Meilin said "I mean it's been a long time since you both saw each other." Meilin added seeing the look on Xiao Lang's eyes

"I promise myself that I'll stay with you." Xiao Lang said helping her for a bath (A/N: Now don't be so green minded.)

"But I don't want you to." Meilin said as Xiao Lang carry her to the shower

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah! You can leave me now and also do me a favor and spend this whole week with Sakura."

"But..."

"Its my last wish from you before I die." Meilin said with a smile that left Xiao Lang with nothing but to agree and close the door behind him.

Every passing day Meilin gets weaker and weaker. Touya can see it even when he tried to avoid her as much as possible to sort out his feelings for her. Tonight was the 15th day, the day the doctor said that she might die. Touya walk to the balcony of his room to breath some fresh air when he saw Meilin sitting under a very big and old Cherry tree. Touya can't help but to be amaze, even when Meilin is thin and pale, her eyes still has the sparkling life she had few years ago, her long black hair is still well taken care of as the soft wind blew softly making her hair dance to the rhythm of the wind. Seeing everything like this made Touya realize something, something that he never thought he feel.

**UNDER THE CHERRY TREE...**   
"Hey! Can I join you?" Touya said sitting down beside Meilin after she nodded "What are you doing still awake?" 

"I was saying goodbye to everyone as you know it's near my time." Meilin said full of courage "How about you?"

"I can't sleep." Touya said looking at her wondering how she got here

"Xiao Lang brought me here and now his with Sakura." Meilin said as if she had read his thought

"Why are you looking at the cherry tree?" Touya asked as he saw Meilin looking at the cherry tree

"This cherry tree has a legend. But I can never try it." She said sadness filled her eyes

"Will you tell me the legend and maybe we can try it together." Touya said making Meilin smile that send his heart raising to make him understand his feelings towards Meilin even more

"According to our ancestor, any couple who dance under this tree will know if they belong to each other and if their love is true." Meilin said who's back started to ache

"How?" Touya asked before standing and went over her back to sit

Touya was now leaning his back on the trunk of the tree while Meilin was sitting between his thighs not looking at him and let her leaned on his chest.

"How will you know?" Touya asked again when Meilin didn't answered

"If the cherry flower falls on both of them." Meilin said savoring the feeling of Touya's body against her, the rise and fall of his chest and his strong protective embrace

"Do you want to try?" Touya whispered in her ear

"But..."

"Shhh!" Touya said and stand before assisting Meilin on her feet "Can you still dance?"

"A little." Meilin said as they started to dance with the music that only they can hear

Meilin close her eyes. She knows that there's no way the cherry flower will fall because she knows what is between them. 'At least I'll be having a memory that I can treasure forever.' Meilin thought when suddenly she felt something against her skin

Meilin opened her eyes to see cherry flowers falling from the tree to them "This can't be real." Meilin said a little shocked

"Why can't it?" Touya asked as they stop dancing but arms are still wrap around her protectively

"Because you don't love me." Meilin simply answered

"If I don't love you. Will I de doing this?" Touya asked as he lift Meilin's chin and kiss her on the lips

"Touya, I..." Meilin said gasping for breath after that heart-warming kiss

"I love you! I know its too late but I do." Touya said looking at Meilin "I just found out." He added seeing the question coming

"It's never been too late." Meilin said smiling as they hug each other "I love you too! I always have."

**3 YEARS LATER...**    
    Touya was leaning on the tree as Suki leaned on his chest sleeping the way Meilin always did. Its Meilin's birthday and he was in the cemetery with Suki under the cherry tree that the Li clan had planted near her grave. Touya sat there remembering the time he had spend time with Meilin the time he had said his one last word.

**FLASHBACK   
**"Promise me you'll find someone that will love you and that you will love when I'm gone." Meilin said as she leaned closer to Touya like what she always did this past 5 days

"I promise." Touya said with worry and sadness in his eyes

"Don't worry I'll always be with you to protect and guide you and I'll always be in here." Meilin said pointing Touya's heart

"I know, it just hurt that so many years had pass before I found out how much I love you."

"Its okay at least we had this 5 wonderful days together." Meilin said smiling

"Have I told you, you have the same courage like my mother when she was about to die?"

"No, you haven't, you just said that I'm special to you."

"Well you are like my mother and that is what I love you the most your courage." Touya said kissing her on the lips "If she's still alive I know she will simply adore you like the way I adore you." Touya added kissing her deeper

"I love you Touya!" Meilin said after the kiss and without warning her time finally came

"I love you too Meilin! And the time will came when we will be together again." Touya said as his last word and gave Meilin one last kiss.   
**END OF FLASHBACK**

That's what happened 3 years ago and now he had a girlfriend making his promise to Meilin real. It was hard for the past 3 years but he knows that Meilin never left his side and he knows deep in his heart that she was happy for him and that they can be together someday.

**_THE END_**

**Well there you have it my first one-shot fic. About Meilin and Touya and Reviews please also tell me if you want to whole story about this fic. And if I got a lot of review that telling me to put the whole story I might do that. So don't forget read and review.**


End file.
